Precious Gift, Precious Memory
by Faran PangkalHemat
Summary: Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu dengan menonton video peninggalan Totsuka ternyata hanya menambah perasaan kehilangan dalam diri Anna. Oneshot. Alternate Reality?


**Disclaimer : …Yang jelas bukan punya saya. K milik GoRa GoHands**

* * *

##

"_Selamat datang." Seorang pria menyapa."Oh, kau Akagi Shouhei, ya?"_

"_Uh…" Si pria bertopi yang baru saja membuka pintu bar berusaha berbicara dengan gugup._

_Pria yang menyapa tadi melirik ke arah belakang si pria bertopi, otomatis membuatnya ikut berbalik dan melihat ke arah belakangnya._

"_Waa-!"_

"_Aku mendengarkan kok, tenang saja~" Terdengar sebuah suara ceria dan menenangkan. "Ayo, jangan berdiri disini terus, masuklah."_

* * *

##

_20 February, 15:20 PM_

"_Chitose, ada apa?" Suara menenangkan itu terdengar lagi. "Kelelahan?"_

_Pemandangan menjadi agak buram dan gelap. "Hei, hei! Jangan rekam aku dalam keadaan jelek begini."_

_Pemandangan berganti, menampakkan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah sibuk meneliti pria di hadapannya dengan kelereng merah di depan matanya._

"_Orang itu sangat sedih." Katanya datar. "Jangan mati, ya."_

"_Eh…?"_

* * *

##

_1 April, 16:30 PM_

"_Apa itu yang ada di punggungmu?" Si pria bersurai pirang muncul lagi dalam pemandangan itu._

"_Aku menemukannya." Seorang pemuda bersurai jingga terang menjawab dengan singkat._

"_Fujishima sering mengambil dan merawat binatang terlantar, tapi baru kali ini kamu membawa seseorang." Sang pemilik suara menenangkan itu mengomentari pemandangan yang dilihatnya._

"_Tidak, Fujishima, kembalikan orang itu ke tempat kau menemukannya—"_

"_Tapi di luar sedang hujan."_

"_Kalau begitu bawa saja ke rumahmu, jangan kesini…"_

"_Orang tuaku sedang ada di rumah."_

"…"

"_Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kan, Kusanagi-san?"_

* * *

##

Gadis kecil itu mengerjapkan mata saat tiba-tiba layar dihadapannya padam dan tidak menampakkan putaran film lagi. Saat ia menoleh, iris merah keunguan itu mendapati jemari seseorang yang menekan tombol untuk menghentikan pemutar film itu.

Kusanagi Izumo, si pemilik tangan yang menekan tombol, hanya tersenyum pada Kushina Anna, satu-satunya gadis di kelompok mereka itu. Senyuman itu tak bisa diartikan sebagai senyum sedih maupun simpati oleh si gadis kecil tersebut.

Bukan tanpa tujuan si pemilik bar _Homura_ itu menghentikan video itu. Gadis kecil berpakaian serba Lolita Gothic itu hampir duduk seharian menonton video di layar, hasil rekaman anggota mereka yang paling ramah dan bersahabat, Totsuka Tatara.

Sayangnya, orang tersebut sudah tidak bisa bersama mereka lagi untuk selamanya.

Untuk seorang anak seumurannya, Anna mengerti apa arti dari 'telah tiada', 'pergi untuk selamanya', 'ke alam sana'. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah saat para orang dewasa menjelaskan itu padanya, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang terasa hilang, luruh perlahan.

Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu dengan menonton video peninggalan Totsuka ternyata hanya menambah perasaan kehilangan dalam diri Anna.

"Ini sudah malam lho, Anna." Ucap Kusanagi halus.

Gadis kecil bersurai putih itu diam tak bersuara, menolak untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Kusanagi pun hanya bisa menghela napas. Tahu bahwa usaha yang berikutnya untuk membujuk Anna tidak akan berhasil, sang pria bersurai pirang itu ikut duduk menemani si gadis kecil, dengan alat pemutar video dan kotak berisi kaset gulungan film di antara mereka berdua.

Hari ini Kusanagi menutup bar. Seluruh anggota _Homura_ berkumpul disana sejak kemarin malam, hari dimana kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Sesekali melirik ke kursi yang biasanya diduduki oleh Totsuka. Orang yang mereka butuhkan dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini sudah tak ada lagi.

Kusanagi mulai memilah kaset-kaset video itu, mengurutkannya sesuai tanggal, mengalihkan pikiran agar tak membayangkan hal-hal yang semakin membuatnya depresi.

Tangannya berhenti pada sebuah kaset. Kaset itu tampak masih sangat baru dan berlabelkan _'Happy Birthday'_.

Anna menatap kaset digenggaman Kusanagi itu dalam diam.

"Benar juga…" Gumam Kusanagi, tersenyum sedikit. Lagi-lagi Anna tak tahu senyum apa yang dibuat oleh si pria bersurai pirang itu, karena ekspresi matanya tertutupi dengan kacamata berlensa gelap.

Kusanagi memasukkan kaset itu lalu memutarnya.

Layar dihadapan mereka menampilkan seorang Totsuka Tatara, tengah duduk di tempatnya yang biasa di _counter_ bar, kedua tangan memegang gitar. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah kameranya sendiri.

"Kapan dia membuat ini?" Gumam Kusanagi.

"_Totsuka Tatara disini~" Pria itu memulai. "Sebelumnya, Anna dan yang lain pernah protes karena aku tak pernah muncul di dalam rekamanku sendiri, jadi kubuat video!" _

Anna mencondongkan tubuhnya.

_Kemudian setelah tertawa kecil, Totsuka melanjutkan. "Lalu kuputuskan kalau ini juga sekaligus menjadi hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Anna." Wajah Totsuka sangat berseri-seri. "Yap, aku akan kembali dulu ke hobiku yang lama ini dan membawakan sebuah lagu."_

Alunan lagu 'Happy Birthday' dengan iringan gitar mulai terdengar. Baik Anna maupun Kusanagi terdiam.

Tanggal di video itu menandakan bahwa video itu diambil pada tanggal 6 Desember.

_Totsuka menyanyikan lagu itu tiga kali, lalu ia berhenti. "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Anna. Semoga sehat selalu dan jadi tambah manis dan cantik, ya~!"_

Video itu selesai sampai disana.

Selama beberapa saat, kedua orang itu terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Kusanagi mengeluarkan kaset itu dan menyodorkannya ke Anna. "Ternyata Totsuka memang hobi mengingat tanggal ulang tahun setiap orang." Ia berkata begitu dengan nada campuran gelid an sedih. "_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Anna. Maaf kami tak bisa merayakannya seperti tahun lalu."

"Tidak apa."Anna menggapai kaset itu, mendekapnya erat-erat. Isi video itu termasuk singkat, memang.

Tapi itu berarti sangat banyak baginya.

Hari itu, 8 Desember, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

##

* * *

**A/N :**

INI GARA-GARA MANGA CHAPTER 5 DAN PREVIEW EPISODE 6 YANG BERCAMPUR DI OTAK SAYA. SAYA JADI GALAU BANGET, SUMPAH.

Ehm, maaf. Salam kenal semuanya, saya author pengembara yang awalnya mau hijrah dulu ke KuroBas tapi jadinya ke K duluan. Fic pertama di fandom ini, maaf pendek.

Menurut info yang saya dapat, ultah Anna itu 8 Desember, jadi... Begitulah. orz


End file.
